With You
by Crittab
Summary: This is a sequel to “Home is Where You Are”. It details what happens after Peyton returns to Savannah.


_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or anything affiliated with it._

This is a sequel to "Home is Where You Are". It details what happens after Peyton returns to Savannah.

**_With You_**

Peyton nervously stepped onto the balcony that held so many memories that had filled the short few days she had been in Savannah to see Jake. She hadn't called him to let her know that she was coming, and hoped her would be home, and not out doing a gig until late into the night. Slowly, she raised her hand to the door, giving it three light knocks and then dropping her hand back to her side. It was silent for a moment, and she started as a light flickered on behind the door.

Finally, the door opened, revealing an entirely disheveled Jake, sporting a dark green tee shirt and his boxers. His hair was a mess. To Peyton, he couldn't have looked better.

With confusion, Jake quietly scrutinized Peyton. Her eyes looked as though she'd been crying, but the soft, milky color of her skin told him that it had been hours earlier. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, and she was completely without make up. Her clothes were a mismatched pair of grey sweats, a tight black Metallica tank top, and her trademark leather jacket. She looked beautiful, just as she always did.

"It's been two days," he said, stating the obvious. Peyton aloud a nervous laugh to escape her lips.

"Two very long days," she agreed. He swallowed heavily.

"I thought you were going to figure things out."

"I did figure things out, Jake," she whispered, another tear making it's way down her cheek, "It didn't take long for me to realize that it's here that I need to be."

"Peyton, you know I can't let you in if you're gonna change your mind any time soon. I can't handle that, and Jenny can't."

"I can't either, Jake. That's why I'm back. I need to be here, with you. Nothing else matters anymore." More tears fell softly onto her cheeks. Jake looked at her silently, with a wrinkled brow. Without a word, her reached out and pulled her to him tightly. Slowly the ended the embrace, and Jake grabbed her bag, closing the door between the two as they entered the house that would become theirs.

They walked into the bedroom, dropping the bag on a chair, and they both climbed into the bed, after Peyton removed her shoes and jacket.

"You want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly. She chuckled sarcastically.

"It wasn't pretty," she began softly. "I talked to Brooke. I told her I had feelings for Luke. I don't even know why I mentioned it, really. It was so stupid, considering the feelings I have for him are so insignificant."

"No feelings are insignificant, Pey."

"No, Jake. These are. They're like these little inklings, like thoughts of what if… but the fact is, who cares? I've got everything I could possibly want right here."

"Are you sure about that?"

Peyton shifted her position so she was looking right at Jake. He lowered his head to look at his hands, which were intertwined with her own. She freed one of her hands and laid it softly on his cheek, raising his eyes to her own.

"Jake. Life is hard. You know that better than anyone else. And sometimes you second guess yourself. But the fact that I'm here now, with you, and not with some other guy should be enough to ensure you that I'm completely sure, and that I never want to go anywhere without you again."

Jake reached up and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. She allowed herself to sink into his muscular chest, and calm herself with the beating of his heart. He kissed her on the top of the head and squeezed her in a loving hug.

"So what else happened?" he asked softly. Peyton smiled.

"Haley and Nathan renewed their vows."

"What? Are they addicted to getting married?" he asked with a light laugh. Peyton smiled.

"Naw, I think they're just addicted to each other," she looked up at him with a smile. "Kinda like how I'm addicted to you." He laughed.

"Oh good. Cause cocaine wasn't bad enough." She crinkled her brow and smacked him lightly on the stomach. "Okay, sorry, not funny," he said with a chuckle. She shook her head defeated.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Haley and Nathan renewed their vows, and then Rachel, this new girl you don't know, made a mess of everything at the reception by making a big drunken speech about sleeping with Nathan's uncle. It was actually really funny, I think you would have enjoyed it."

"Other people's pain and embarrassment? Sounds amusing. Please continue," he said with a laugh.

"Then I just kinda escaped and went for a walk. Then when I got home Brooke was packing her bags."

"Why would she need bags?"

"Oh, she was staying with me for a while. You know, bed got lonely without you," she grinned. He sighed heavily.

"Anyways. She packed up her things and decided to move out. God knows where she's gonna go, but the point is, she threw out our friendship over a guy, and that made me realize that if that guy was so important to her that she would throw away years of friendship for him, and she couldn't even say she loved him, then how important are you to me, considering I love you more than anything?" She finished by looked up at him. He returned her gaze and smiled lightly.

"And here you are," he whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"Here I am."

"So what now?" he asked softly, playing with the fingers of her right hand. She sighed.

"I think this is the place where we make out and have wild, uncontrollable sex," she replied. He laughed along with her, and she readjusted herself so that she was seated on top of him, straddling him.

"Don't you think we should take it slow?" he asked softly, suddenly realizing that she'd only been there for about twenty minutes, and two days earlier they'd basically broken up. She lowered her head.

"It's too late to take it slow, Jake," she said. He looked at her confusedly. She raised her eyes to him and sighed. "I think I'm pregnant."

Jake looked at her intently, attempting to register what she'd just said.

"But it's only been three days, it's too soon to tell," he rationalized. She swallowed heavily.

"I know, technically. But when something's different about your body, you just know. And we didn't use protection."

"That was stupid," Jake said, laying his head back on the pillow. He sighed heavily. "Are you sure, Peyton," he whispered. She shook her head.

"Not positive."

"But you think so."

"I think so," she whispered. Jake sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off of him so she was laying beside him with him slightly hovering over her.

"Then I think so too," he whispered, wiping a loose hair out of her face. She bit her bottom lip.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked softly. He sighed and smiled softly.

"With you, Peyton? I'm okay," he responded. She smiled widely and reached for him, pulling him down into a kiss.

He position himself on top of her, as the two deepened the kiss, allowing themselves to get lost in the feeling of completion they felt whenever they were together.

Jake slowly came out of this kiss, his breathing slightly more laboured. He sighed lightly.

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled a truly happy smile.

"I love you too, babe," she whispered. "And by the way, you've got a few more cool points to add to your existing collection." Jake laughed and kissed her again.

"Can cool points come with condoms next time?" he asked softly. She rolled her eyes and just pulled him back in, deeper than before.

The two spent the night together, learning and relearning each others bodies and souls. Nothing had ever felt so right, and they were sure nothing ever could compare. No matter what came their way, they knew that they could face it together, and no idle feelings could come between that. This was love, in its purest form.

_Please read and reply. Constructive criticism is welcomed._

_Enjoy :)_

_Critta_


End file.
